The invention relates generally to an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) for in-flight calibration of remote radar systems. In particular, the invention relates to UAVs having azimuth and elevation profiles that present defined radar reflection signatures.
Land-based and shipborne radar systems must be tested, evaluated and calibrated prior to becoming operational in the field or aboard a ship. Due to ongoing military operations or exercises either on land or at sea, it is critical that new, modified or retrofitted radar systems be promptly and efficiently tested, evaluated and calibrated so that any necessary adjustments can be made and the radar system delivered to military units and bases or installed on ships in a timely manner. Installing radar systems on ships in a timely manner is even more critical because typically, time in port is limited for repairs, maintenance and retrofit assignments. Once these tasks are complete, the ship promptly leaves port to join the rest of the fleet on patrol.
One conventional technique for testing or calibrating radar systems entails flying a manned aircraft around or near the radar installation. However, manned aircraft must be scheduled in advance. Furthermore, due to aircraft availability and weather conditions, days or even weeks could elapse before an aircraft is available for the calibration procedure. Impromptu aircraft flying through the area might be used to calibrate the radar system if the flight path and time of arrival of the aircraft are known in advance by radar personnel.
However, reliance on manned aircraft for calibrating or testing radar systems is time consuming and inefficient, not to mention costly in terms of fuel consumption during transit and test times. Additionally, using manned aircraft to calibrate radar systems typically means the aircraft has been diverted from other important duties.